The field of the disclosure relates generally to connection systems for steam turbine systems, and more particularly to systems for connecting a steam turbine to a condenser.
At least some known steam turbine systems include a condenser coupled in downstream flow communication with a steam turbine. For example, at least some known steam turbine systems include a steam turbine that is assembled on a steam turbine table and coupled to a condenser positioned below the table. In at least some cases, a final step in coupling the condenser to the steam turbine includes welding a neck of the condenser to an outer casing of the turbine. However, tolerance stack-up and/or weld shrinkage may cause vertical misalignment of the condenser and turbine casing. In some cases, the condenser, which may have considerable bulk, must be jacked up and levelled to enable the final welding of the joint.
Moreover, the final welding of the joint typically must be performed from inside the joint. Additional work on the steam turbine installation that depends upon the final levelling of the condenser, such as pouring of additional elements of the foundation under the steam turbine table, must be delayed to enable connection of the condenser in the adjusted vertical alignment beneath the turbine. For example, it may require several weeks for elements of the foundation, poured after the coupling of the condenser, to become capable of receiving loading.